My Love is My Teacher
by Slyeranime
Summary: Sequel dari My poor Teacher NaruSasuNaru


Naruto dan Sasuke cuman milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, BL

Pair : NaruSasuNaru

Rat : T

Sequel dari My poor Teacher

Yang belum baca silahkan di baca dulu

My love is My teacher

By Slyeranime

Namikaze high school kembali di terpa kabar yang tidak begitu mengenakkan. Pasalnya, di beritakan bahwa Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu siswa yang terlibat dalam insiden perkelahian di tempat parkir kemarin, mengalami keretakan pada tulang rusuknya yang mengakibatkannya harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. Untungnya pihak orang tua memutuskan untuk tidak menuntut Namikaze Naruto -yang seharusnya menjadi tersangka utama- dalam insiden itu. Namun Situasi menjadi kian ricuh begitu mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasukelah-siswa yang paling berprestasi di Namikaze high School- yang malah dijadikan tersangka dan akan di tuntut oleh keluarga korban.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa tepatnya sang primadona Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ketenangan dan kepintarannya bisa terlibat dalam kasus perkelahian tersebut.

"Sasuke bahkan tidak ada di tempat kejadian saat perkelahian terjadi!" Geram Naruto. Ia menggebrak meja kantor kepala sekolahnya dengan kekuatan penuh membuat salah satu kayu yang menopang meja persegi panjang tersebut mengalami keretakan dan hampir patah.

Kebalikan dari Naruto, Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto hanya memasang tampang datar, tanpa terlihat khawatir sedikitpun.

Kakashi yang sebenarnya sudah menduga mengenai kedatangan kedua muridnya tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pensiun.

"Kakashi, sensei! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" Naruto kembali berkata dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin keras. Ia menggeretakkan giginya untuk menahan emosi yang sulit di kendalikannya. Dalam hati ia berpikir, seharusnya waktu itu ia langsung membunuh mereka berdua, atau memotong lidahnya agar tidak ada yang bisa mengarang kebohongan menjijikkan seperti ini.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang kalap. Ia berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras agar kedua pemuda di hadapannya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun, semuanya sudah di bereskan oleh pihak yang berwajib."

Mata Naruro melebar, ia memandang kepala sekolahnya dengan perhatian super penuh. "Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Sasuke punya alibi. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa membuktikan bahwa Sasuke terlibat apalagi bersalah dalam hal tersebut." Jelas Kakashi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memandang Sasuke yang terhalang oleh Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai respon dari pernyataan Kakashi.

Sedangkan Naruto masih termenung di tempatnya. Walau emosinya sudah mulai turun, ia masih memiliki perasaan tidak enak. Bukan kepada Kiba yang dirawat di rumah sakit, bukan pula kepada meja yang kini mulai terlihat miring, tetapi kepada Sasuke atas perusakan nama baiknya sebagai murid teladan di sekolah.

Kakashi memandang kedua muridnya secara bergantian. Begitu mereka terlihat seperti tak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi, Kakashi kembali berkata, "kembalilah ke kelas, Sasuke. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Naruto."

"Hn."

Sasuke berbalik. Ia berjalan kearah pintu dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat kepada Kakashi sebelum menutup pintu pelan.

Atmosfer ruangan menjadi lebih tegang ketika Sasuke pergi. Naruto yang hanya bisa menduga-menduga apa yang akan di katakan Kakashi padanya memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat. Mata safirnya memandang sang guru tanpa berkedip.

"Aku masih tetap akan memberimu hukuman atas kejadian kemarin." Kakashi memulai. Ia diam sebentar menunggu respon dari Naruto, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik untuk protes. Hal itu membuat Kakashi mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia bisa kembali melanjutkan. "Kau beruntung karena orang tua Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menuntutmu, tapi tetap saja insiden kemarin memberikan dampak yang cukup serius kepadamu."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Ayahmu marah besar, Naruto dan Ibumu terus menelponku menanyakan tentang keberadaanmu semalam."

Naruto menelan ludah. Memang benar kemarin ia tidak pulang. Setelah insiden itu, Naruto yang sudah merasa tidak mood untuk belajar, memilih pergi berkeliling kota sebentar. Dan saat jam sekolah selesai ia segera ketempat Sasuke dan menginap di sana. Sayangnya, ia lupa menghubungi Ibunya untuk memberitahukan keberadannya. Berkat Sasuke ia jadi lupa segala hal.

"Setelah ini kau pulanglah ke rumahmu." Perintah Kakashi yang disambut anggukan patuh oleh Naruto.

"Mengenai hukumanmu," Lanjut Kakashi, "Berikan alasan yang kuat untukku agar tidak menghukummu terlalu berat."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi. ia menatap jendela besar di belakang punggung Kakashi untuk menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan di berikannya. Ia tidak bisa berkilah mengenai pertanyaan Kakashi, karena ia yakin sang guru tidak akan menyerah sampai ia menemukan jawabannya. Dan tak ada satupun alasan yang bisa menguatkan posisi Naruto. jika ia memberikan jawaban yang buruk itu berarti ucapannya dulu yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan berubah adalah omong kosong belaka. Oleh karena itu Naruto memilih untuk berkata jujur dan menjelaskan segala hal kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi terperangah dengan jawaban yang di berikan Naruto. Akhirnya, ia mengerti juga mengapa Sasuke bisa menjadi orang yang malah di jadikan tersangka dalam perkelahian kemarin. Sasuke memang tidak terlibat secara langsung, tapi tetap Saja Sasukelah yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya insiden itu.

"Mengenai Sasuke," Kakashi berkata setelah Naruto selesai bercerita. "Sepertinya aku harus menariknya kembali. Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua."

Naruto langsung protes. Sejujurnya ia merasa ini tidak adil. Naruto bukan orang yang sama seperti dulu lagi. Ia telah menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Ia sudah mulai tidak tidur di kelas, ia bahkan mencatat segala pelajaran yang di dapatnya di kelas. Semuanya ia lakukan karena Sasuke.

"Sasuke memang berhasil membuatmu menjadi Siswa yang lebih tekun. Tapi ia gagal mengubah kepribadianmu. Ia malah menambah daftar alasan bagimu untuk melakukan perkelahian." Sergah Kakashi. Ia menatap tajam Naruto dengan kedua siku yang diletakkan di atas meja dan kedua tangan yang terkatup di depan masker hitamnya.

Naruto masih terlihat tidak mau menyerah, tapi perkataan Kakashi selanjutnya langsung membungkamnya.

"Jika aku terus mendekatkanmu dengan Sasuke, itu hanya akan memberikan kesulitan bagi Sasuke sendiri. Ia berbeda denganmu Naruto. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa beban, tapi Sasuke adalah siswa di sekolah ini yang bertopang dengan segala prestasinya. Aku bisa mempertahankannya di sini, tapi sebentar lagi, kalian akan lanjut ke Universitas dan Sasuke harus lebih fokus ke sana. Ia harus memusatkan perhatiannya ke Universitas yang diinginkannya. Dan kuharap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu untuk tidak menghancurkan reputasinya."

Kalimat-kalimat itu langsung menusuk tepat ke jantung Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir mengenai hal itu. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang sibuk memikirkan masa depannya. Selama masih bisa ia akan menikmati masa-masa mudanya dengan bersenang-senang. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan _Study_nya ke Universitas. Naruto setuju dengan Kakashi, ia dan Sasuke memang sangat berbeda. Tapi tetap saja…

"Tidak akan kuulangi lagi. Itu yang terakhir. Aku janji tidak akan berkelahi lagi." Janji Naruto. Biru safirnya memandang Kakashi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. Jika Kakashi mengganti Sasuke, maka tidak akan ada alasan baginya untuk menempel kepada pemuda Uchiha itu lagi.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menolak rengekan Naruto. "Mengertilah Naruto, Sasuke harus fokus."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu itu. Tapi menurutnya keberadaannya tidak terlalu berpengaruh dengan prestasi Sasuke. Selama ia menjadi guru Naruto, Sasuke tetap bisa mempertahankan nilainya. Naruto masih tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya. Terserah mau dibilang egois, ia hanya ingin tetap dekat dengan Sasuke. Melihat tatapan membarah dari muridnya, Kakashi mulai goyah. Walau dalam hati, Ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu. Ingat Naruto rubah _Mind set_mu, kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Kadang kesabaran jauh lebih baik. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah." Nasihat Kakashi, masih ragu dengan keputusannya. Ia menyisir rambutnya seperti orang stress.

Naruto tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan cengiran 5 jarinya. Ia terlalu senang sekaligus bahagia. Ya tentu saja, mulai sekarang ia akan menjaga sikap. Dan mungkin ia harus belajar mandiri.

"Oh ya, tulis surat permohonan maafmu kepada Kiba dan Shikamaru secepatnya." Titah Kakashi ia menendang kaki mejanya yang miring dengan sepatunya untuk membernarkan posisinya kembali.

Sedangkan Naruto langsung protes, "Tapi yang mulai mereka duluan. Kenapa malah aku yang minta maaf?"

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas berat. Apa siswanya ini benar-benar sudah berubah? Baru tadi ia memberikan kalimat nasifat untuknya. Apa itu cuman di anggap sebagai angin lalu belaka?

Seperti bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan gurunya, Naruto buru-buru merubah diri. "Aku mengerti, besok akan ku berikan." Katanya.

Dan Kakashi memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Yah setidaknya ia berusaha.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Ada sesuatu hal yang menarik perhatian Sasuke ketika sampai di depan bangunan apatemennya. Ia yang pada saat itu pulang agak sore, berhenti sebentar di tempatnya untuk memberi jalan kepada beberapa pelayan atau kuli atau entah siapa, yang sedang membawa kotak-kotak besar berisi barang-barang elektronik. Mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan apartementnya yang berlantai dua. Lorong apartementnya yang kecil dan banyaknya jumlah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang membuatnya terpaksa menunggu di luar sampai orang-orang tersebut pergi. Jika di perhatikan orang-orang itu berjalan menuju kearah apartement dimana Sasuke tinggal. Ia mendecih pelan membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan tetangganya dengan meletakkan barang-barang mahal itu ke dalam aparetementnya yang kecil.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ketika mobil _pick up_ yang mengantarkan barang-barang tersebut pergi. Ia sampai di depan apartemennya dan merasa heran dengan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka. Pencuri? Tapi ia tidak punya barang-barang berharga yang bisa di menunggu lagi Sasuke membuka pintunya dan terlonjak kaget begitu melihat apa yang terjadi dengan isi rumahnya sekarang.

Apartemennya yang biasanya terisi oleh ranjang, meja penghangat, lemari pakaian, dan beberapa peralatan dapur, kini terisi dengan berbagai benda-benda mahal. Ada televisi besar yang menempel di tembok, AC, Kulkas, dan yang paling membuatnya risih adalah ranjang _King size_ yang membuat ruangan di dalam apartemennya menjadi semakin sempit.

"Oi, Sasuke sudah pulang." Naruto melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke dengan senang. Ia sedang tertidur di atas ranjang barunya sambil memegang remote TV.

Di lain pihak Sasuke yang siap meledak, telah memasangkan death glarenya kepada pemuda blonde yang malah memasang tampang _Innocent_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rumahku, Idiot! Dan mengapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih dalam dan bahkan lebih tenang dari biasanya. Namun juga terdengan ganjil dan berbahaya. Ia memasang tampang seakan-akan siap menguliti Naruto sekarang juga. Membuat pemuda blonde itu menelan ludah dan mundur menempel tembok.

"Jangan marah, Sasuke. Bi-bsa ku-jelaskan." Kata Naruto gelagapan. "Begini tadi aku pulang ke rumah. Dan karena Ayahku sangat marah, ia mengusirku. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini. Karena mulai sekarang ini menjadi rumahku juga, maka aku hanya berpikir untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman."

Kata-kata Naruto seperti angin yang berhembus kencang di tengah bara api, menambah dahsyat kobaran api yang siap menghancurkan apa saja. Setiap kata yang di lontarkannya malah menambah naik emosi Sasuke. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata dengan gigi menggeletuk, "atas dasar apa kau memutuskan untuk tinggal disini? Dan siapa yang mengatakan kalau ini rumahmu?"

Naruto yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin, mulai memutar otak untuk memadamkan kemarahan Sasuke.

_Berpikir, Naruto! Berpikir!_

Naruto menelan ludah dan tersenyum gugup. "Baiklah Sasuke, kau boleh marah. Tidak apa-apa kau memukulku, tidak apa-apa kau memarahiku. Salahkan saja aku. Salahkan aku yang terlalu mencintaimu dan tak bisa hidup jauh darimu."

Hening. Tak ada yang mengucapkan satu katapun. Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang dalam diam, dengan ekspresi wajah yang saling bertentangan; Naruto terlihat berkeringat dan Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam. Keringat Naruto mulai mengalir di pelipisnya ketika menyadari bahwa raut wajah Sasuke tak kunjung berubah. Namun ketika pemuda bermata Onyx itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, ia menghela nafas panjang, lega. Sejak kapan ia jadi pemuda penakut seperti ini?

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu." Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. Ia menaruh ranselnya di atas meja dan duduk di atas karpet yang baru di beli Naruto. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku.

"Duduk." Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto yang tidak mau mencari masalah, mengikuti perintah Sasuke dan duduk di hadapannya dengan meja sebagai penghalang di antara keduanya. Naruto menyipitkan mata untuk melihat wajah Sasuke lebih jelas. Ia tersenyum geli begitu menyadari bahwa ketegangan yang tadi mengusai wajah Uchiha telah menghilang digantikan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang berisi tentang soal-soal tes masuk ke Universitas di atas meja. Ia mengeluarkan kertas lainnya dan meletakkannya ke hadapan Naruto sambil berkata, "Kerjakan, kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti kau bisa tanya padaku."

Naruto memandang kertas yang ternyata juga berisi kumpulan soal-soal, hanya saja kertas yang dihadapan Sasuke lebih rumit.

"Kau mau masuk Universitas Tokyo?" Tanya Naruto, begitu melihat brosur Universitas Tokyo di salah satu tumpukan kertas yang Sasuke keluarkan.

"Hn."

"Kau serius mau masuk ke sana?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto mengernyit kesal, mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia kembali memandang kertasnya, namun pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi kembali terngiang di ingatannya, membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke begitu ingin melanjutkan study ke Universitas. Apalagi Universitas Tokyo yang merupakan Universitas yang sangat sulit di tembus apalagi untuk orang yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa.

"Oi, kau tau hal yang lebih menarik dari pada masuk Universitas Tokyo?" Naruto kembali membuka percakapan. Mata birunya menolak _Death Glare_ Sasuke yang seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Ne? Tahu tidak?" Naruto kembali menekankan pertanyaannya.

Sasuke yang mulai letih dengan ocehan Naruto, hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Bibir Naruto melengkung membentuk seringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke seakan-akan ingin menciumnya. Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, membelalakkan matanya bingung. Dan ketika hidung mereka telah saling menyentuh, Naruto berkata dalam bisikan,

"Menikah denganku."

**Bugh**. Buku besar 50 halaman sukses menghantam kepala blonde Naruto, membuatnya kembali duduk di posisinya sambil meringis. Ia mengelus kepalanya dan memelototi pemuda di hadapannya yang telah kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bicara sekali lagi dan ku hajar kau." Ancam Sasuke.

Spontan Naruto menunduk dan mulai mengisi beberapa soal yang tertulis pada kertas di hadapannya.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Hari-hari selanjutnya diisi dengan persiapan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Perpustakaan yang biasanya sepi kini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak siswa dan siswi menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membaca buku ataupun mengerjakan tugas lainnya demi mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian. Beberapa siswapun mulai di wajibkan untuk memberitahu pihak sekolah mengenai Universitas yang ingin di tujunya. Beberapa mulai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di sekolah dan beberapa lainnya lebih memilih les luar sekolah. Naruto sendiri yang bermaksud untuk belajar lebih serius, hanya bisa mengeluh setiap mendengar makian yang di lontarkan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu mengenai soal ini kemarin. Disini hanya berbeda kasus, apa kau sudah lupa? Atau otakmu terlalu lamban untuk mengingat?" Maki Sasuke. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kertas di hadapan Naruto dengan tidak sabaran. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang jadi mudah marah. Ia akan marah pada segala hal. Mengenai suara TV yang terlalu keras, AC yang terlalu dingin, dan yang paling sering terkena makiannya adalah Naruto yang selalu kesulitan menyerap pelajaran yang diberikannya. Sepertinya Universitas Tokyo adalah penyebab dari segala gerutunya. Kabarnya beberapa minggu lagi setelah ujian kenaikan kelas -lewat rekomendasi dari Kakashi- Sasuke akan mengikuti tes beasiswa untuk bisa masuk ke Universitas Tokyo. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke butuh perhatian penuh untuk belajar.

Ada kedutan di pelipis Naruto yang merupakan pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal. Di maki berkali-kali oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu, hanya membuatnya tambah sulit berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Naruto yang geram melemparkan pensil di genggamnya ke atas lantai. Ia menyerah. Ia capek. Ia bahkan tidak mau perduli lagi dengan _Death glare _yang sedang di tancapkan Sasuke kepadanya.

" Kau tidak akan di terima di Universitas manapun jika kau begini terus." Keluh Sasuke setelah menghela nafas panjang. Memang benar di sekolah Naruto pasti akan lebih terjamin. Ia yakin guru-guru akan membantunya untuk naik kelas, walau dengan nilai kurang sekalipun. Tapi bukan berarti Universitas akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ujian Universitas itu masih lama! Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar! Jangan samakan diriku denganmu! Dari pada kau mengomel seperti ini, lebih baik kau memulai belajar untuk persiapan tes beasiswamu nanti! Bukannya kau benar-benar ingin masuk Universitas Tokyo?" Balas Naruto dongkol. safir birunya memelototi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat reaksi muridnya yang begitu cuek. Walau ia ingin konsentrasi untuk belajar, ia tetap tidak akan bisa, selama Naruto terus-terusan menempel padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku tetap harus bertanggung jawab padamu, Namikaze Naruto. Aku merasa heran mengapa ujian semester kemarin kau hanya mampu masuk 100 besar setelah belajar denganku semalaman." Perkataan Sasuke langsung membuat alis Naruto berkerut tidak senang. Bukankah ujian kemarin itu terhitung sukses? Kakashi memberinya selamat. Ibunya bahkan mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya sudah tidak marah lagi dan mengizinkannya pulang -Ia merahasiakan hal ini dari Sasuke, karena ia yakin jika Sasuke tahu, maka ia akan langsung di usir dari apartementnya.

Di sekolahnya dulu saja Naruto berada di urutan 50 terbawah. Jadi jika ia masuk 100 besar itu sudah suatu hal yang luar biasa untuknya.

"Cih, aku berada di posisi pertama dan kau diposisi 94. Padahal kita belajar bersama dan sebagian besar keluar dalam ujian." Sasuke menyeringai meremehkan, sukses mmenyalakan api dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. "Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke, kali ini akan kubiktikan kalau aku bukan idiot!" Geram Naruto. "Akan ku buktikan aku bisa masuk… ehm… 70 besar!"

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar mendengar Naruto, "70?"

"Ok, 50!"

"50? Hanya segitu?"

Naruto memelototi Sasuke dan bekata sambil berteriak keras. "10! Aku akan masuk 10 besar! Dan jika aku berhasil kau harus jadi pacarku! Deal?"

Sasuke terperangah dengan kata-kata Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu nekad. Untuk Naruto yang sekarang, ia yakin peringkat tertinggi yang bisa dicapainya adalah 50 besar –Yah tadi ia hanya mau menggodanya saja- dan 10 besar adalah suatu keajaiban jika Naruto bisa mencapainya. Sasuke tak terlalu merisaukan hal lainnya ketika ia dengan mantap mengangguk dan berkata "Deal."

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan dengan lebih cepat. H-10 sebelum ujian, selain jam pelajaran, Sasuke hampir sudah tidak pernah melihat Naruto pada jam istirahat, ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto akan langsung pergi keluar kelas dan baru muncul ketika jam pelajaran kembali di mulai. Naruto juga selalu pulang agak terlambat. Ia hanya akan memberikan jawaban memuakkan setiap Sasuke menanyakan dimana tepatnya ia menghilang selama ini.

"Tak perlu khawatir, sayangku. Kau cukup duduk tenang dan lihat bagaimana calon kekasihmu ini berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu."

Dan jika sudah begitu Sasuke akan memilih bungkam daripada menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar mengenai Naruto. Berdasarkan kabar yang beredar selama beberapa hari ini, dikatakan Naruto selalu pergi berkunjung ke perpustakaan sekolah. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika ia benar-benar melihat Naruto duduk di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

H-5 Sasuke di kagetkan dengan kepulangan Naruto yang membawa tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam apartementnya. Pemuda itu hanya melemparkan cengirannya kepada Sasuke sebelum berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tertegun dengan keseriusan Naruto. Apa ia benar-benar ingin membuktikan kepada Sasuke bahwa ia memang tidak bodoh? Atau apa ia melakukan ini karena ia memang benar-benat menginginkan Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya? Sasuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pertanyaan terkahir menguasai pikirannya.

Sasuke meletakkan ramen di atas meja tempat Naruto bergulat dengan salah satu buku Kimia. Pemuda blonde itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca ketika Sasuke menawarinya.

H-3 Naruto semakin giat. Ia bahkan mengurangi jatah tidurnya untuk belajar. Setiap hari ia selalu membawa pulang buku yang berbeda-beda. Ia tidak melakukan hal lain selain terus membaca dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang bisa ia temukan. Di lain pihak Sasuke mulai terlihat khawatir. Bukan karena ia takut Naruto akan menang, malah sebaliknya ia berharap Naruto berhasil. Ia hanya merasa tidak yakin dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang ini. Bagaimanapun juga belajar terus-terusan tidak terlalu baik bagi kesehatan jasmani maupun rohani.

Saat hari H tiba, semua siswa dan siswi masuk ke dalam kelas sesuai dengan nomor ujian masing-masing. Sasuke yang kebetulan berpisah kelas dengan Naruto, terus memerhatikan soal-soal yang ada pada lembar kertas di hadapannya. Ia merasa soal ini tak terlalu sulit. Jika Naruto belajar dengan begitu giat seharusnya ia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal di hadapannya dengan mudah. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha menghilangkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya. Dalam hati ia bingung sendiri, mengapa ia tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Naruto?

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke menemukan Naruto telah tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, bahkan dasinyapun masih bertengger manis di kerah bajunya. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disisinya. Tangan putihnya terulur ke arah dasi Naruto dan dengan sangat hati-hati, ia melepaskan ikatan dasi itu, namun tetap membiarkannya berada di kerah Naruto. Ia tidak berani menariknya, takut mengganggu tidur sang Pemuda blonde.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan. Tepatnya pada hari ini, pengumuman peringkat sekolah akan di pampang dalam sebuah papan besar yang berada tepat di dekat pintu masuk. Oleh karena itu, Namikaze Naruto terlihat dua kali lebih gugup dari pada hari ujian. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar walau dalam hati ia ingin tahu juga.

Pintu masuk Namikaze high school terlihat penuh sesak oleh kerumunan para siswa dan siswi. Mereka saling dorong satu sama lain untuk menemukan nama mereka sendiri dari sekian banyak nama yang tercatat dalam papan tersebut.

"Menyingkir dari papan!" Naruto berteriak dengan suara yang memekakan telinga. Sasuke yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat untuk melindungi gendang telinganya.

Semua siswa yang tadinya sibuk bergulat, langsung diam mematung. Mereka memandang putra pemilik sekolah dengan horor, lalu segera menyingkir dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Sepertinya Insiden perkelahiannya dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru masih melekat jelas di ingatan mereka. Walau Naruto sudah tak pernah mencari ribut lagi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghilangkan _image_ menakutkannya di hadapan siswa lain.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup begitu sampai di depan papan. Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya diam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke angka nomor 100 yang menunjukkan sebuah nama yang bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Ino'. Telunjuknya bergerak ke atas membaca setiap nama yang tertera dalam hati.

Mulut Naruto berbisik pelan, "90… 80… 70… 60…"

Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto juga mengkuti arah telunjuknya. Ketika nomor 50 terlewati, jari Naruto mulai bergetar. Ada perasaan senang sekaligus was-was.

Dan akhirnya jari telunjuknya berhenti pada nama Namikaze Naruto. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika melirik nomor peringkat yang tertera di samping nama tersebut.

"22." Kali ini Sasuke yang berbisik. Ia merasa terkejut dengan pencapaian Naruto. ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa melompat dari urutan 94 ke 22. Itu adalah sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya mustahil. Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto, tetapi sang pemuda blonde tidak menatapnya. Ia masih menatap papan peringkat dengan wajah yang mengeras. Dan secara mendadak ia melayangkan tinjunya kearah papan pengumuman, membuat siswa lain menjerit ketakutan. Untungnya tidak cukup keras untuk menghancurkannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu dalam diam ketika Naruto berbalik dan melangkah menjauh darinya. Tak ada satu kerlingan matapun yang diberikan Naruto pada Sasuke. Hal ini mengingatkan Sasuke kembali pada masa-masa ketika mereka baru bertemu.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Naruto menendang mejanya sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga membuat meja itu terbanting menghantam lantai. Ia meremas rambut blondenya, frustasi. Hatinya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak mengerti, ia merasa telah mengisi soal dengan baik. Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa sampai di posisi yang diinginkannya? Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belajar, dan hal itu ternyata hanya sia-sia belaka.

" Kenapa kau selalu melampiaskan kekesalanmu kepada benda yang tidak berdosa?" Sahut Sasuke. ia menunduk dan meperbaiki posisi meja yang tadi di tendang Naruto.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya ia sedang ingin sendirian. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya malah mengikutinya.

"Ingin menertawaiku?" Desis Naruto. Melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu kembali memandang papan tulis yang kosong. Untunglah hari ini tidak ada jam pelajaran, dan semua siswa sedang sibuk berkerumun di luar.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap Naruto sebentar, seakan-akan sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Mengapa aku harus menertawaimu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, pemuda di sampingnya ini ternyata berpura-pura tidak mengerti. "Karena aku kalah dan kau menang."

Bibir Sasuke melengkung membentuk seringai. "Benar aku menang." Katanya tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Naruto kepadanya. "Lagipula aku memang merasa kalau kau tidak mungkin menang."

"Oh ya? Selamat ya? Sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Idiot!" Desis Naruto.

"Tapi seorang Idiot tidak akan sampai di posisi 22." Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. Sedangkan Naruto menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Dari 94 lompat ke 22. Itu hebat."

Naruto tersenyum. Apa Sasuke sedang memujinya? Jadi malu.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kalah, Menyebalkan! Kapan lagi aku bisa menjadikanmu pacarku?" Keluh Naruto. ia meletakkan dagungnya di atas meja. Bibirnya cemberut. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Menunggu ujian tahun depan terlalu lama untuknya. Nanti Sasuke bisa di sambar orang.

"Karena aku yang menang berarti kau harus memenuhi permintaanku."

Naruto menegedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Memang ada kesepakatan seperti itu ya? Ia berniat ingin protes, tapi seringai mengerikan Sasuke membuatnya bungkam mendadak.

"Kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku, Naruto." Kata Sasuke lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang mulai berkeringat sekaligus was-was, merapatkan dirinya di tembok. Apa yang diinginkan Sasuke darinya? Apa dia akan mengusirnya dari apartemennya? Atau dia mau uang? Naruto berusaha menepis pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia menelan ludah ketika Sasuke berhenti beberapa centi darinya.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar ketika melihat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang berkulit pucat kearah Naruto dan meremas kerah kemejanya sambil menariknya mendekat. Mata Naruto melebar ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemudian.

Sasuke sedang menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih begitu bibir lembut Sasuke menempel di bibirnya yang bergetar. Ia merasakan tangan Sasuke berpindah meremas rambut blondenya, ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sasuke ketika ia mulai membalas ciuman itu. setiap sentuhan setiap isapan mereka lakukan dengan penuh gairah. Dan ketika kebutuhan oksigen mulai mendesak, mereka melepaskan satu sama lain.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sungguh ini suatu kejutan, kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sasuke yang masih berusaha memenuhi kembali paru-parunya dengan oksigen, mendengus pelan. Ia kembali memarkerkan seringainya. "Itu hadiah untukmu, dobe."

"Dan mengenai permintaanku." Lanjut Sasuke, tidak memperdulikan tatapan tidak percaya Naruto.

"Jadilah pacarku, dobe."

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Jantung Naruto hampir melompat dari tempatnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi…

"Sasuke, kau? Apa kau? Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba..?" Naruto tidak bisa mendeskripsikan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakili hatinya. Ia teralu bahagia. Ini bagaikan mimpi untuknya. Mimpi yang berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Melihat Naruto yang gelagapan dan tidak fokus, Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia menarik wajah Naruto mendekat ke wajahnya, lalu berkata dengan suaru yang di lambatkan "Tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto."

Safir biru Naruto memandang langsung ke mata Onyx Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke di wajahnya akibat minimnya jarak di antara mereka. Tak ada yang bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang ini. Sungguh jika ini mimpi maka dia tak ingin bangun.

Naruto tak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir. Ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggung Sasuke dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu menempel padanya. Ia menatap kekasih hatinya itu dengan sebuah pandangan mengintimidasi, "Berhati-hatilah dengan Ucapanmu, tuan muda Uchiha?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab ia mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan memandang Naruto menantang.

"Karena kau akan mempertanggung jawabkannya untuk selamanya." Desis Naruto sebelum meyerang bibir merah Sasuke.

\(^o^)(NarusasuNaru) (^o^)/

Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat sequel, mumpung lagi dapat ide baru. Dan tentunya berkat banyaknya review dari para reader yang menginginkan kelanjutan dari hubungan kedua sejoli ini yang pada awalnya emang gantung.

Sekarang saya sudah resmikan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih *tepuk tangan

Spesial thanks to :

Naito Kagami, Rannada Youichi, name, Akasaka Kirachiha, Aicinta, wonkyuhomintaoris all, Nura Sachi Alsace, Haruna Saomi, Aquarian lee, MORPH, Fuyuki Fujisaki, NamiUzu Chao, Noirouge, Augesteca, , Kewul, Vermthy, Azusa TheBadGirl

sesuai permintaan udah saya bikin sequelnya*nyengir kuda

Jika ada yang ingin cerita ini di lanjutkan silahkan di review, author akan menunggu ^_^

Karena kelanjutan cerita ada di tangan para reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk meriview

Mohon maap apabila banyak typo

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meripiuh loh


End file.
